Requiem para un loco enamorado
by Kari Reira Lufkin
Summary: Un dark fic no apto para mentes sensibles. Entren bajo su propio riesgo. El amor de Kai y Rei traciende hasta el infinito.


Como indica el summari, tengo que aclarar que esta historia es dark, muy dark. Así que si deciden leerlo espero no dejarlos traumados. Quiero también decir que no me gusto mucho porque Rei y Kai son de mis personajes favoritos, así que no lo hice para ofender a nadie. Me inspire un poco en el tema de T.a.T.u. (All things she said) aunque realmente no tenga mucho que ver.

NOTAS: Antes de cualquier represalia, recuerden que estoy protegida por la semidiosa Logiaru, a quien le dedico este fic.

REQUIEM

_No se. No se como esto pudo pasar. Estoy desesperado y completamente arrepentido; ¿cómo pudo pasarnos esto? ¿Cómo es que terminamos así? ¿Por qué? Estoy tan triste tan deprimido al verte ahí, sentado, con la vista perdida y reflejando melancolía. Pero es que, yo estoy tan perdidamente enamorado de ti, te amo tanto que no lo pude evitar. No puedes culparme de tan profundo sentimiento y no es que me excuse, yo se que lo que hice no tiene perdón pero por favor, debes hacer el esfuerzo, solo de esta manera serás feliz y te librarás del dolor. ¡Por favor, perdóname! Ya se que todo fue por mi maldito carácter que nunca me permitió ser feliz, porque siempre he sido frió, indiferente, no soporto que nadie quiera jugar conmigo y aquel día yo todo... todo salio mal, cuando pensamos que sería diferente, cuando creímos que al fin habíamos encontrado el camino correcto..._

Tal vez si aquel día, tal vez si yo nunca te hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía por ti, quizás estaríamos juntos, como amigos pero al fin juntos. Recuerdo que en aquella ocasión yo estaba completamente asustado, nervioso y muy triste porque estabas por regresar a China y obviamente yo deseaba que te quedaras. Jamás pensé en decirte que te amaba, digo, para alguien como yo eso es un lujo que no se debe permitir, pero que iba a hacer ¿permitir que te fuera así como así? ¿Quedarme solo nuevamente con el vació que dejabas en mi? No lo se, quizás eso hubiera sido lo mejor. Pero no, no lo hice, quise creer que esta vez lucharía por lo que quería, quise creer que de esta manera se hacen las cosas, quise imaginar que este sería el comienzo de algo hermoso. Recuerdo que estabas esperando el avión que te llevaría a casa, yo me acerque, me senté junto a ti sin decirte nada, ambos permanecimos callados, tu mirada parecía triste, a veces creo que era por mi, porque quizás ya sabias lo que sentía por ti, no lo se, nunca te lo pregunte, eso será algo que nunca sabré.

Sentado junto a ti, se escucho en el altavoz la llamada para abordar el avión, te sentí apunto de levantarte, mi corazón palpitaba y me sudaban la manos, era ahora o nunca. Sujete tu mano para retenerte "bum bum bum bum" decía mi corazón, el aire me faltaba y las palabras en mi cabeza se revolvían. No se como fue, o que te dije, solo se que después de decir las palabras importantes "Te amo Rei", tu te quedaste ahí parado, frente a mi, con tus preciosos y brillantes ojos amarillos mirándome fijamente, un leve rubor corrió por tus mejillas y un par de cristalinas gotas resbalaron por tu angelical rostro; mi corazón estaba a punto de romperse justo en el momento en el que tu lo sostuviste cuando sin previo aviso te lanzaste sobre mi para darme un fuerte abrazo. Yo no sabía como interpretar aquella reacción ¿Sería bueno? ¿Sería malo?¿Qué? Pero como siempre, tu me sacaste de mis dudas cuando me dijiste "Estuve esperando toda la vida para escucharte decir eso", jamás te dije lo importante, lo inmensamente feliz que me hiciste aquel día, de nueva cuenta... perdóname.

Fue muy corto nuestro idilio, antes de que llegue nuestro funesto final. Recuerdo que el señor Dickenson te autorizo permanecer en Japón, yo por mi parte preferí perder la herencia de mi abuelo antes que perderte a ti...

_¡Que ironía!_

Recuerdo que el preludio de una noche fatal comenzó aquel día en que yo, había planeado todo para tener nuestra primera relación intima. Si!, era todo un acontecimiento pensar en que pasaría la noche con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, el momento de entregarnos mutuamente.

Por la tarde le dije a Tyson y a Max que se borraran esa noche, que desaparecieran y se buscaran un hotel o que se fueran a casa del Abuelo daba igual, siempre y cuando no se aparecieran esa noche. Como siempre, el energúmeno de Tyson no quería pero Max lo convenció. Por fin, uno de mis sueños se haría realidad.

_¡Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió hacer aquello!_

"Enseguida vuelvo" le dije a Rei y luego lo bese antes de salir de casa, "Te amo Kai" fue lo que me dijo desde la ventana con su peculiar sonrisa. Me la pase buscando por cada tienda, algo que fuera digno de Rei, algo que obsequiarle para que siempre recordara esta noche, nuestra primera noche. No quiero darle rodeos a esto, me siento tan mal por todo lo sucedido, como quisiera retroceder el tiempo y corregir todo el daño que te hice pero...

_Ayer se perdieron, en algún momento entre el_

_amanecer y el atardecer, dos horas doradas,_

_con sesenta segundos cada una. No se ofrece_

_ninguna recompensa porque se han ido para siempre..._

Por fin encontré algo digno de ti, algo que inmortalizaría nuestra unión por siempre, eran un tigre de vidrio cortado, finamente tallado a mano con diamantes incrustados simulando ser los ojos. Lo guarde muy bien para que no lo vieras en cuanto llegará, pues te lo daría cuando despertaras en mis brazos, solo hasta cuando todo estuviera consumado.

Llegue a casa, subí a tu cuarto pero no estabas, en eso vi a Tyson y Max preparados para irse, "¿en donde esta Rei?" le pregunte al energúmeno "Yo que se, recibió una llamada y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo" me contesto el japonés, me inquiete como nunca antes, temí que algo malo hubiera pasado, temí que algo o alguien pudiera hacerte sufrir. ¡Que ridículo suena esto ahora!

¡Cielos! ¿En qué momento comencé a llorar¡

Salí corriendo a buscarte, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien ¡Al diablo con mis planes! Lo único que me importaba era saber que tu ángel mío, estabas a salvo. Busque por todos lados, por todas partes, en avenidas, calles, tiendas, hospitales, delegaciones, en fin, cualquier lugar era bueno para buscarte si ahí estabas tu. Ya era entrada la noche, cerca de las doce para ser más exactos, yo estaba ya cansado de tanto correr, de tanta angustia y preocupación. Caminaba a paso lento, con los ojos un poco humedecidos por no saber de ti. Pense que tal vez a estas alturas de la noche ya habrías regresado a casa. Al final de la calle, en la esquina de un hotel, pude divisar una cabina telefónica, llamaría a casa para saber si ya estabas ahí; eso era lo más probable, seguramente mi neko estaría preocupado de no saber que lo estaba buscando; no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Me encamine hacia la cabina que quedaba aún lejos, la calle estaba cubierta por un juego de sombras, pues la luz de la luna quería iluminar mi camino pero los altos edificios bloqueaban seguidamente el mismo. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, la vista un poco baja, trataba de quitarme de la cabeza esa terrible sensación de que algo malo pasaba. Maldito el momento en que mis pies me llevaron a caminar por aquella calle cuando, de la luz que salía procedente de aquel edificio de la esquina, vi aparecer una figura conocida seguida de... Rei. Si, eras tú saliendo del hotel acompañado de Mao. Me quede estupefacto, talle mis ojos para tratar de convencerme de que mis ojos me engañaba, no fue así. Ustedes no se dieron cuanta de que yo los veía, agradecí el cobijo de las sombras. Entonces vi cuando ella bajo la cabeza, algo se le decías, ella permanecía con el rostro oculto entre sus manos, y tu, tu le dirigías una hermosa sonrisa, muy diferente a las que en alguna ocasión me dirigiste a mi. "Esto debe ser una equivocación" trate de consolarme, "Esto debe tener una explicación", pero... tu la abrasaste fuertemente en tanto ella te sujeto por la cintura, la besaste en la frente muy dulcemente, Salí corriendo de ahí con el alma destrozada, no quería ver más.

_Llevadme, por piedad, a donde el vértigo_

_Con la razón me arranque la memoria..._

_¡Por piedad!... ¡ Tengo miedo de quedarme _

_con mi dolor a solas!_

Tenía en mil pedazos el corazón, llore como nunca antes lo había hecho, y eso, solo era el principio de tanto dolor.

Corri hasta llegar a casa, mi corazón palpitaba no se si por haber corrido o porque aun daba señales de vida. "¿Por qué Rei? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? Yo que renuncie a todo por ti" me lamentaba, lloraba y golpeaba cualquier cosa que encontrara, sentía que me estaba muriendo en vida, el pecho parecía carga algo muy pesado, algo que le impedía respirar y mis ojos no cesaban de derramar lagrimas. Por un momento pensé en dejar de inmediato aquella casa, salir y dejar todo atrás, no deseaba volver a verte, jamás, no después de lo que vi.

_Eso hubiera sido lo mejor..._

Pero no, mi maldito orgullo y mi endemoniada soberbia me ataron a ese lugar, tu cuarto. No pude salir de ahí. No sabía que te iba a decir o como iba a reaccionar ante tu presencia, todo estaba revuelto, el amor que te profesaba, mi celos, mi ira, tus besos, tus caricia, tu engaño... Estaba volviéndome loco, si no es que ya lo estaba.

Por fin, escuche abrirse la puerta, cerca de las dos de la mañana... _¡NO, no quiero recordarlo! ¡Por favor, no me obliguen a recordar! ¡Es necesario, debo confesar mi imperdonable pecado!_

Escuche los pasos al subir las escaleras, luego por el pasillo; pude ver la perilla de la puerta moverse lentamente... Algo se apodero de mí... Al fin, entraste, te veías cansado, tu peinado se había deshecho, estabas un tanto delineado pero ¡Hermosamente bello aun! Como no note esto antes de que...

"¿Kai?" Te sorprendiste al verme en tu cuarto, no se si fue eso, o realmente la expresión de mi rostro lo que te impacto. "¿en dónde estuviste? Estaba preocupado" le dije dándole una oportunidad de excusarse. Tu mirada evasiva y tus excusas fingidas me llenaron de ira. "!Mientes!" Te grite "! Estabas revolcándote con esa gata! ¡Salí a buscarte y los vi afuera del hotel, ¿Cómo te atreviste?" Te reclame.

Mis oídos se ensordecieron, la adrenalina, mi furia subió hasta mi cabeza, estaba a punto de estallar, no se que me paso, aun cuando soy explosivo jamás pensé que podría ser tan irracional como para cometer una locura te tal magnitud... Fui poseído por un tremendo sentimiento de que me gritaba a voces que reclamara venganza. Rei lo había echado todo a perder, nuestra relación, nuestro amor, nuestros planes, todo, todo se había ido al caño por su culpa.

"¡Creíste que podías burlarte de mi y salir sin daño!" Te grite horriblemente

_¡Rei... por favor perdóname!_

Maldito! Y mil veces maldito por no escuchar tus explicaciones, tus suplicar y tus disculpas; pero estaba ciego de dolor, de ira, de celos, no quise escucharte... _¡Que gran error!_

Te golpee fuertemente en la cara, muy fuerte debió ser porque te desmayaste. Cuando recobraste la conciencia un par de minutos después, te encontraste amarrado de manos... _¡Quiero olvidar todo!_

"Sabes, yo tenía planeado tener precisamente hoy, nuestra primera noche, pero lo echaste a perder todo; aun así, continuare con mi plan"... Comencé a desvestirte en tanto tú me pedías que no lo hiciera, no de esta forma... no quise escucharte. Te tome por la fuerza, ni siquiera me inmute ante el dolor que sentías y que tu rostro reflejaba, ni siquiera ante tus gritos que pedían me detuviera. No me importaba nada, nada. "Dime, quién es mejor ¿ella o yo?" te preguntaba en tanto tu llorabas. Te poseí una y otra vez, no quería detenerme hasta borrar de mi mente y corazón el daño que tú me habías echo. Pero nada... el dolor continuaba, y se acrecentaba al pensar que te estaba haciendo daño, mucho daño.

"_Yo también lloraba..."_

Por fin quede exhausto, te solté, tu, que no parabas de llorar tomaste tu ropa que estaba rasgada, tirada en el suelo; con gran dolor en mi corazón no te que... sangrabas, me sentí tan mal. Tú saliste de la habitación y te encerrarte en el baño que estaba al fondo del pasillo, esa fue...

_Llegó la noche y no encontré un asilo;_

_¡Y tuve sed!... Mis lagrimas bebí;_

_¡Y tuve hambre! ¡Los hinchados ojos_

_Cerré para morir!_

Me quede, hincado en el suelo de cuarto, el dolor que sentía se había hecho más profundo, me engañaba creyendo que, al menos, no sufriría solo. Jamás pensé que esto nos pudiera pasar...

No sabia que iba a ser de nosotros a partir de entonces, tampoco me importaba, lo único que deseaba era desaparecer, irme lejos, tan lejos para que el dolor ya no me alcanzará, eso o el arrepentimiento por lo que le había hecho a Rei... Me dolió mucho verlo sufrir ¿Por qué lo hice?, nunca lo comprenderé.

Sonó el teléfono, "Hola" saludaba alegremente tu voz en la contestadora, las lagrimas regresaron a mis ojos "Estas llamando a la casa de los cuatro chiflados, digo de los bladebreakers. En este momento no estamos pero, deja tu mensaje y en seguida nos comunicados" bip... Lo que a continuación seguiría, sería el castigo por mi crimen y me carcomería la mente el corazón y la razón por el resto de mi corta existencia...

"_Hola_" era la voz de la maldita gata,¿ cómo se atreve? " _Rei... sniff... te agradezco mucho_ _lo que has hecho por mi esta noche..."_ no quería escuchar más, pero estaba tan cansado que no pude levantarme para colgarle a la gata " _te agradezco tanto que hayas llegado justo a tiempo para salvarme... seguramente yo ya no estaría aquí si tu no hubieras llegado justo cuando tenía la pistola en la boca..." _¿Qué?, había escuchado bien... que pasaba aquí "_gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, ahora se que, aunque tu amas a Kai, siempre habrá lugar para mi en tu corazón. Regresare a China y los dejare en paz, deseo mucho que sean muy felices, porque te lo mereces Rei..." _No, no, ¿Qué había hecho?,No creia lo que había escuchado, Rei, tu jamás me habías traicionado, cómo pude creer que alguien tan puro como tu habría hecho tal cosa...

_Jamás me lo perdonaré..._

Me levante deprisa y corrí al baño, la puerta estaba con seguro, no pude entrar. Llame una, dos, varias veces pero... nunca recibí respuesta. "!Rei, por favor, abre, necesito pedirte perdón, yo no sabía que había ido a salvar a tu amiga..." jamás había llorado tanto y lo peor estaba por venir. ""Rei de mi alma... abre, por favor, te necesito tanto. Yo también estoy sufriendo mucho, Rei"

Al tranquilizarme un poco, escuche ciertos sosollos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta, Rei... mi Rei... tu llorabas y cada gota de tu hermoso llanto me robaba un poco de vida. No lo soporte más, busque un bate y golpee con el, la perilla de la puerta hasta que esta al fin se abrió... y lo que vi...

"_Alguien saco de mi pecho el corazón para que yo lo viera morir" _

Te vi, ahí, tirado aun lado de la tina de baño... tu perfectamente bello y hermoso cuerpo desnudo, tendido boca abajo. No eran sosollos los que había escuchado, era tu cuerpo convulsionándose en el suelo, con un frasco en la mano y muchas pastillas regadas por todos lados. Fue horrible, lo más espantoso que jamás imagine. Corrí a levantarte, te tome entre mis brazos "!Rei, despierta! ¡¿No ves que te necesito para vivir? No me hagas esto por favor!" te llame varias veces. Poco a poco las convulsiones fueron desapareciendo mientras mi temor se incrementaba. "Rei, yo te amo" te dije entre lagrimas "Perdóname" Tu abriste tus preciosos ojos amarillo, me vi reflejados en ellos, tenías la mirada más pura, bella y llena de amor que jamás contemple "Te amo Kai"... fue lo último antes de que tus preciosos ojos felinos se cerrarán para siempre en esta vida...

_¡Ojalá fuera un sueño_

_Muy largo y muy profundo;_

_Un sueño que durará hasta la muerte!..._

_Yo soñaría con mi amor y el tuyo._

No lo podía soportar, sabía perfectamente que en esta tierra sin ti, no podría sobrevivir. Prontamente rompí el espejo del baño y con el me corte la venas... debía darme prisa si quería alcanzarte, tenía que seguir corriendo para poder estar contigo.

No fue así. Al fin te encontré, estabas ahí, sentado, abrazando tus piernas y meciéndote hacia delante y hacia atrás, todo en derredor tuyo estaba oscuro solo una luz blanca te iluminaba. "Rei!" Llame por tu precioso nombre, pero no contestaste, "Rei!, ya estoy aquí, no estés triste, ya nunca más nos separaremos" eso creí, pero cuando quise acariciar tu pálida mejilla, me di cuenta de que... yo puedo verte pero tu a mi no, mi mano te traspaso, ni siquiera pude tocarte.

Estamos condenados, y tu por mi culpa y yo...

Creí que al morir todo el dolor se iría, pero estaba equivocado, el dolor no se va, ni se irá. Estoy condenado a verte sentado ahí, son la mirada triste y la semblanza melancólica, sin poderte ayudar. Estamos atrapados en este limbo, sin poder tocarnos nunca más...

"Por favor, perdóname Rei, yo estoy aquí por mis muchos pecados, pero tu puedes estar en el paraíso, solo tienes que perdonarme, no para que me hagas un favor, si no porque ese sentimiento de rencor hacia a mi es lo que te impide ser feliz en un mundo lleno de color. Perdóname por favor! ¡Que no ves que sufro mucho más al verte ahí! Por favor! Rei, perdóname. No paro de llorar... y no es por mi, si no por ti. Perdóname"

_Es que acaso no lo entiendes Kai..._ ¡no lo creo! ¡Rei, me esta hablando y a volteado a verme! _Si te perdono te quedarás solo en esta oscuridad, no quiero dejarte así, no quiero dejarte nunca... _ ¡Pero yo... te hice tanto daño amor! _Ahora que me has dicho todo esto, se que debo quedarme aquí, nada me importa aparte de ti. Aunque no puedamos tocarnos otra vez... estaremos juntos para siempre..._

_Quizás te diga un día que deje de quererte,_

_Aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte._

_Y acaso no comprendas en esta despedida,_

_que aunque el amor nos una, nos separa la vida._

_Quizás te diga un día que se me fue el amor,_

_Y cerraré los ojos para amarte mejor,_

_Porque cerrados,_

_nuestros ojos ven más que estando abiertos._

_Quizás te diga un día que deje de quererte,_

_Aunque siga queriéndote más allá de la muerte._

_Y acaso no comprendas en esta despedida,_

_Que nos quedamos juntos... para toda la vida..._

_FIN_

Espero que pase mucho tiempo antes de que a mi oscuramente se le ocurra escribir algo tan demente como esto. ¡El cielo nos socorra de Kari!. De verdad, mil disculpas por tan traumático fic. No he querido hacerlas (los) sufrir, pero que quieren, leo a Bécquer y a Allan Poe. Por cierto, utilice algunos poemas de Bécquer, por si les interesa, otras frases son mías (las chafas) y por ahí use algo de otro autor el cual no recuerdo el nombre. Si gustan dejar reviews, las leeré siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas pues después de todo, yo les adverti...


End file.
